Why Elevator
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: There had always been a sexual tension between Christian and Anastasia, so strong that even they couldn't deny it. Ana left him after he showed her the real demon in him, but fate just won't give up on their OTP. They are designated to meet again, especially when and since the company Ana works for (SIP) is now under the name of Grey Enterprise. Happened after the whipping. HEA.


**_Why Elevator_**

AU., might be OOC.

"You don't find men like me going after you for your love very often, Ana."

"I am fully aware, Mr Grey."

"So stop playing hard to get and come back to me."

"Hard to get can only be played with the ones that do romance."

"And that is exactly what I am trying to do. Be romantic."

She scoffed but said nothing, only picking up a glass of wine for a sip.

• • •

 _Few days earlier…_

SIP had recently been merged to Grey Enterprise, and Jack Hyde had been fired just not long after his attempt assault to his assistant. It wasn't announced to the staff yet, but it was already known by the authority from both companies.

Anastasia Steele, was newly promoted to be in Jack's position. The new chief editor of SIP had been summoned to the Grey building for a meeting with Grey's second in-command, Ros Bailey.

She would be lying to say that she was thrilled to enter the building. Especially when she had to take the elevator to the floor just above the CEO's to the appointed conference room.

To Christian Grey, this union was what he had been hoping for, and with Ana as the head was just a bonus.

Ana had never thought she'd have to see him again until José's exhibition, but an encounter might be inevitable between them before the show.  
She thought the meeting would just be between Ros and some other people from SIP, but it turned out that Mr Grey had decided to join last minute.  
It was a pathetic move for him to just see her again, but to Ana, she thinks that this move suits him just as much.

Ever since she asked him to show him the worse of his punishment, she wasn't able to force herself to like the sadist. As much as she still loves him, she couldn't be with him anymore.

From the glass window of the meeting room, she saw Ros in the seat next to Christian, who's sitting at the end of the table. The others hadn't arrive yet, Ana was always known for her on time, but this time, she had arrived early. Not wanting to keep her job just because Christian takes personal interest in her, she decided to do her best as the chief editor.

When she arrived at the door, she saw Andrea, Christian's assistant just leaving the room. The blonde turned around, greeting her, and asked her if she wanted anything to drink. Ana thanked her and declined her offer. She didn't want to enter the room without any other people, but now that she had been spotted and greeted by Andrea, she must enter the room.

Under the intense stare of Christian, she walked in. He stood up to shake her hand, professionally, she in return, shook his hand and also greeted Ros, who also stood up following her boss.

"Can we start now Mr Grey?" Ros asked. Ana looked stunned, she thought there might be more people coming.

"It's just the three of us Ms Steele." Christian informed, his eyes still glued on to her since her entrance.

Ana cleared her throat and nodded slightly to acknowledge his input.

"Whenever you're ready Ros." Christian said, turning to his second in-command.

So it turned out that since the expulsion of Jack Hyde and the merger of the two companies, they were thinking of promoting Ana to the highest position. Which basically meant letting her own the company. Christian crossed his fingers praying to whoever that would listen to let Ana accept the promotion. He had tried all he could to persuade Ros in to agreeing to this promotion. He turned his intense gaze back to Ana once Ros announced it.

Ana gaped at her, but soon closed her mouth, trying to think. She could've guessed the reason behind this suggestion from them, she didn't want to accept the proposal because she didn't want to mix business with her personal relationship with Christian, but on the other hand, she really wasn't a fan of the current authority team.

"You have a week to consider." Christian said, saving Ana from giving an awkward reason that doesn't actually answers the question.

Ana said thanks to the offer and to the time given to her to think everything over .

They shook hands one last time like professionals and exited the room. Ros left them to head back to her own office using the elevator down the other end of the hall because it's closer to her office. Leaving Christian and Ana alone on the floor.

"Come with me." He commanded, forcing her to stand next to him to wait for the elevator that he will be using.

Not knowing what to say, they both remained silence. The elevator dinged, along with the doors sliding open, signaling the arrival of the private elevator leading straight to his office.

Once entered the elevator, she stood near the corner like the first time she was in an elevator with him in The Heathman.

"Ana." Christian whispered, staring at her, his eyes filled with lust and racked her body up and down. She looked up at him in response to her name and bit her lip once her eyes meet with his. Her signature move was the biggest turn on for him, and she knew, they both knew. Yet, she forget that every time she does it.  
Ana turned back to stare at the blank space in front of her, just hoping that it would dim the sexual tension that was building in the elevator. Her eyes darted toward the screen at the corner. One floor shouldn't take so long, so when she look to the buttons, she saw the button to his office was not pressed, instead, the one to his private garage was lit. She looked back at him with an eye of horror.

"I cleared your schedule." He cleared his throat, trying very hard to keep himself from launching at her and pressing her up against the elevator wall.  
Ana, on the other hand, was doing the same. She had promised herself not to act so weak in front of this man, and not to crumble into pieces in front of him every time she was alone with him in a tight space. So she avoided eye contact and verbal communication, but she wasn't sure how long can she hold on to even more.

"Fuck the waiting." Christian suddenly said and attacked her. Pinning her against the elevator wall. He pulled her bottom lip out of her teeth's grip with his thumb forcefully and covered her mouth with his. When her arms made their way up to his biceps, then his shoulders and finally his neck, he didn't flinch. He allowed her touch and at the same time, found it surprisingly comforting. It might be just what he needed and wanted these past few days.

His lips made its way to her neck, she tilted it to the side to grant him more access. But they couldn't proceed further without getting interrupted by the ding of the elevator coming to a halt to his garage. He didn't inform Taylor about his abrupt departure from the office.

Taylor was finally informed when he phoned Christian to confirm whether or not he was the one entering the private garage and starting the only car there, the Audi SUV. He confirmed that it was him and had told him that he would be taking the rest of the day off to take Ana somewhere.

 _In continuation to the beginning…_

"Can you give me and Ros an answer by the end of tomorrow?" Christian said, putting down his glass, switching the subject like flipping over a page.

"I thought you hate to mix business with pleasure." Ana stated, avoiding to give a straight answer, mainly because she didn't have one.

"Since you've rejected me, I don't see how might our relationship be personal."

"Since when have I given you the signal of rejection?" She responded quickly, getting his hopes up.

"Then what do you want?" He sighed.

"I know what I don't want."

"And what's that?"

"I don't want to date my boss." That left Christian speechless. "So either you choose for me or I'll choose for us."

Christian sighed, his face fell. From the more than familiar facial expression, Ana could tell that he was entering one of his fifty shades world.

"Self-loathing won't become a problem when you don't identify it as one, Christian." She said, cutting him from his thoughts to prevent him from saying something he might regret. He looked up at her in question. "If you just keep it to yourself or leave your dark thoughts between you and Flynn, I think you may score a chance with what you want." She said. Hinting that she hadn't given up on him entirely, and he still has a chance with her if he stays cautious.

"I really want you to have the job, but at the same time, I also want you to give me a second chance." He said finally, after a long silence. Ana nodded for him to continue, but nothing came out of him. He stared ahead and kept his eyes on the middle of the table. "Can we forget about what happened in the elevator? I hope I didn't scare you." He asked — adding the last part quietly to himself — completely not related to the previous topic whatsoever.

"Fine with me." She shrugged. "One last thing about your personal problem," she added, a little afraid that he might find her annoying if she kept bugging on his problems, "it will only make people hate you more if you show the people how much you hate yourself." She went silent after that one last sentence, not uttering a single word during the rest of the meal apart from answering simply to his questions.

"Shall we?" Christian asked after he paid the bill, leaving a big tip for the waitress who thought he had misread the value on the cash. They boarded the Audi SUV and drove off, while he had been drastically generous with the work today. The valet had also been granted a surprising large tip. Surprised by the generosity, Ana trained her eyes on him all the way from the table to into the car. Not that she spotted anything odd from him, but

When the car finally stopped, Ana find herself at the entrance of the woods near her house, the one that Christian brought her to after their first weekend together.

"We're here." He announced, getting out of the car as she helped herself out before he reached her side.

"The forest." She commented lightly, nodding in approval. "Interesting." She said to herself, but also to him.

"Problem?" He asked, alerted by the tone of her voice.

"No, not at all." She dismissed his concerns quickly, giving him an assuring smile and fixed her eyes to the path leading them in. "Why here though?"

"I know it might be odd- well, it will be odd, coming from me," he began, "I want to talk, to you." He finished his sentence, turning to her to witness the change of expression on her face.

"I am indeed shocked by the confession Mr Grey." She said impassively, her tone was nowhere near the words she'd spoken.

"Ana," he stopped, they've reached the place where they kissed goodbye before he brought her home the last time they came here, placing both of his hand on her shoulders, he looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes?" She responded to his call.

"I don't like your attitude." He told her.

"Tell me about it?" She shrugged, still no expression on her face.

"Ana, please, I'm begging you."

"What have I done this time to displease you Grey?" She said irritatedly, crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"No, it's not you." He sighed, looking away from her for a second before looking back. "It's me."

"What about you?" She said, wanting him to get to the point.

"First, I want you to keep calling me Christian, because I find that endearing coming from you." He confessed.

"Okay," she agreed, "Christian."

He smiled a little, but it stopped when she was still acting distant.

"Second, I thought of a way that we can be together without breaking the rules." He said, a little excited from the look in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, indicating that she wanted to hear him out.

"If you become my girlfriend before you accept the promotion, it will not be a problem, because we didn't start dating when we are in the company." He shook her shoulder slightly, telling her that he was proud of his idea.

"SIP already belongs to you now, so you are my boss during working hours." She argued, not wanting to risk their reputation, or mainly his.

"Not everyone knows about the merger." He countered quickly, not wanting Ana to have second thoughts and not wanting her to completely dismiss his idea. "Only the authority knows, we are planning to announce it next week, which is also your deadline."

Ana pursed her lips, considering his plan. She wanted him badly, but she also didn't want to appear like the desperate girl that she is around him. It was no secret to him that she couldn't resist him any longer if he kept perusing her. In front of Christian, Ana would find herself falling deeper and deeper for his love and affection. She came to understand why his subs loved him and why he ended the term.

"Please Ana." He asked, breaking her chain of thoughts. "Just, think about it, will you?"

He moved his hand down to her waist and lower, taking one step closer to her; she accepted his hug reluctantly, still not used to the affection and the fact that he was trying to do anything to establish a relationship that would work with her. Pressing a lingering kiss on her forehead, he led her back to the car. She sighed in to his neck but didn't say anything, given him no answer.

• • •

Accepting the job, the promotion, was nothing hard, but it was certainly hard for Ana to let herself back to Christian. Her feelings for him were complicated. Yes she was in love with him, but she also couldn't get the image of the playroom out of her mind. She liked all the playing and all the stuff that he did to pleasure her, but she didn't like the punishments and the orders given to her by him. Of course she didn't like to make him upset, but she thought that it was unreasonable to be upset about her not listening to his commands on daily basis.

"Why are you trying to change me?" Christian once asked in the elevator.

Yes, they met in the elevator again. This time, however, was one week later, when Ana went to his office building to inform him and Ros about her final decision. She had ran into the CEO on the first floor, while waiting for the elevator to his office. It wasn't her first time to visit his office, and she didn't think it would be her last.

"I thought you're waiting for me in your office." Ana sounded surprised when she saw him by the elevator waiting for her to approach him. She didn't bother to greet him properly, because he didn't like her acting like his employee in private. He had emailed her and called her for the past week after they separated since their first meeting about the promotion, but she had replied to none.

Christian couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation, but the opening of the elevator door saved him from making up an excuse that was less lame than the one he had in mind.

"What are you doing to me, Anastasia?" He sighed to himself once the door closes. Looking at the ceiling and then at her.

When their eyes met, Ana felt a sudden urge to kiss him. Without knowing what was happening to her, her brain lost control to her limbs, she pushed him against the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck, smashed her lips on to his in a moment of desperation. He was shocked by the bold move, but did nothing to stop her.

"What do you want Anastasia?" He asked seductively. All the angry thoughts about her was thrown to the back of his mind, all he could think of was the fact that Ana wanted him, and she made the first move.

"You." She whispered without stuttering.

"Are you trying to fuck your way up?" He asked jokingly.

"I know I don't have to fuck my way up when you're my boss."

"And you do know that it's against the rules right." He said, his skillful fingers running down her bare thigh under her skirt.

"We're almost there I think." The sentence barely made it out of her mouth when a moan escaped her unsealed lips when his fingers moved to her wet spot.

"You still like it don't you?" He whispered in her ear teasingly.

Ana's legs could barely support her, she leaned her whole body against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he massaged her sex.

"Don't stop." She whined.

"But we're here." He halted and retracted his hand abruptly from him, pointing at the screen to tell her that.

Just when Ana glanced at the emergency break, the door of the elevator opened.

"After you my lady." He said, stepping aside to let a slightly wobbly Anastasia exit.

"Andrea, cancel my next meeting if I'm not done with Miss Steele." He ordered when they walked past the front desk. The blonde nodded, standing up to take their jackets.

"Coffee Mr Grey?" She asked.

"Yes, please, black." He said, he was in a strangely good mood, and even his best assistant, Andrea wanted to ask questions about it. "And tea for Miss Steele."

Few minutes after they entered his room, their drinks arrived. "Thank you Andrea." He dismissed her. When she walked out with the doors closed behind her, he locked them using the controller next to his desk.

"I thought Ros would like to hear my decision too." Ana asked innocently.

"She's busy." He said with the attitude that he held when they first met in this exact same room. "And she's not your boss, I am." He said, standing up and walked around the table to sit on the table and face her.

"Sit." He invited, but she only eyed the chair but didn't do so.

"Fine, then I shall inform you that, I accept the promotion." She said, with her arms crossed protectively. She looked less intimidated by him and more confident around him, and he liked it that way.

"Congratulations Miss Steele." He smiled at her, and an idea got to his mind at that instant. "Care to celebrate tonight?"

"Can't sorry." She declined, the respond came too fast to be true.

"Why?" He frowned, demanding an explanation for her rejection. When she looked away from him, from his intimidating angry look, he spoke again. "You didn't answer any of my phone call or email or text, and I didn't budge. I didn't know what you're up to because you asked me not to stalk you."

"I appreciate that Mr Grey." Ana spoke in a small voice. She knew that his mood was killed by her just by her denial. "I'm sorry about what happened in the elevator today, it won't happen again." She said, feeling like she should keep her distance with him, and that was one of the reason why she accepted the job.

Christian gave her a stupefied look of shock and confusion, he gaped at her, but soon close his mouth.

"One of the many reasons why I accepted the job is because I-"

"-don't want to be with me." He finished her sentence for her. And from the sheepish look from her, he deduced that he was right, or at least somewhere along the line.

"Why? Ana. I just want to know the reason behind it. As frustrating and upset as I am, I still want to know why." He ran a hand through his hair, making Ana wanting to do the same.

"Because I will be away for the first few months, and I am not ready for a long distance relationship." She said, and while she said the last bit of her confession, she couldn't help but let a coy smile surface.

It took him long enough to figure out what she was implying, but when he finally did, he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him.

"You wicked woman." He kidded, letting his hand rest on the small of her back and the other behind her neck. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Two things." He pulled away, but still refused to let her out of his grasp. "First, you owe me an answer." He said, kissing the tip of her nose when she cocked her head, pretending to not know what he was talking about, but he gave her a pointed look, making her grin. "Second, may I ask why and where are you going?"

"That's three things you've asked." She stuck her tongue out at him, still avoiding to answer him properly. She wanted to play with him for a while before getting to the point.

He thought for a moment, and admitted that he might have cheated a little.

"Honesty. What about the trust you insisted before?" She taunted slightly, playing with his tie absentmindedly, her eyes were still focused on him.

"I do trust you." He gave her a funny look.

"Uh huh." She said, not buying it completely. "Because if you do, why can't you let me go out by myself? Why do you have to keep me under surveillance? Why can't I disobey you? Why do I have to listen to you? You want to control me, I understand that, but I want to compromise, because if we don't negotiate, then this relationship will never work out, whether it is long distance or short." She leaned closer to him, her hands had travelled to the lower part of his tie unnoticed by either of them. "I don't owe you an answer anymore." She added.

"I want you safe." He protested mildly, trying not to show his emotions. "I only keep you under surveillance to keep you safe and because I wanted you to be my sub. But all that was the past, the reason behind placing security around you is different now, because if you are my girlfriend, I don't want anything to happen to you." He was too focused on the first part of the series of rhetorical questions asked by her that he busied himself in defending his actions. "When did you answer my question?"

"How do you talk with other businessmen?" She shook her head, feigning disappointment.

"Well, I'm sorry I disappointed you ma'am. Please do suggest a way that I make it up to you." He played along, before turning serious again. "Seriously though, can you please just repeat your answer."

"You asked me 'why am I trying to change you' in the elevator." He nodded in conformation, and also for her to continue. "I don't want to change you, I love you just the way you are." She started to re-answer the question. "But, I do want to negotiate. As I said, this relationship between us won't work if we don't compromise."

"Okay." He agreed immediately, liking the idea of making her his again.

"This is not business, so I will put it simply. This is what I expect from you. _No rules, no punishments and no more secrets_." She said the last part while staring in to his gray orbs sternly. "You can tell me your expectations from me over the phone later this evening."

"Works for me. I accept your terms, but I do need time to adjust."

"Then I will give you them."

He nodded. "Speaking of phone calling." His expression was suddenly switched from gentle, playful and easygoing to the kind that meant business. Ana tensed up internally, she knew where this was going and she had been avoiding to talk about the subject, but she didn't think she could keep it from him for long. "Why didn't you respond to any of the text, emails and calls from me, but answered every other one from the others? I'm sorry that I looked into your phone record, because you lost contact with me." He apologized in advance, but he still sounded angry.

Ana looked down guiltily. "Forgive me for not telling you anything." She said, wanting him to calm down a little. Wanting to step away, but she realized that she was still trapped by him, so she gave up. "I was in New York. I only came back to tell you my decision, because I thought if I come back in person, it will be more sincere." He nodded for her to continue and to tell her that he was listening. "I am in New York because Kate dragged me there because Elliot couldn't go with her. I told her that I'd only be with her for a few days and she agreed, but while we were there, there was one night that the cab we're in got in to an accident."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Christian asked the instant he heard, interrupting whatever she was about to say next. "Are you hurt? Answer me." He asked, sternly, not pouring the anger towards the taxi driver out on her.

Ana nodded mutely, eyeing him. When he was about to say something showing his concerns and worries, she stopped him. "Let me finish please. We said we shouldn't keep secrets between each other right?" He nodded and bit back the next inquiry he was about to say.

"I was conscious but Kate wasn't. The driver died at the scene. My legs were stuck under the chair and my head banged on to the window making it break, some shattered glass was found stuck on my body, but other than that I was fine. The car that rammed into us was on Kate's side. The ambulance and the police came instantly. I didn't answer you because I haven't made up my mind yet, and I am not in the mood of talking to you because I fear you might find out about it.

The accident was mild, so it wasn't reported in detail. After I was released, I was at Kate's side everyday. I didn't inform anyone. Kate's parents were informed because of the severeness of her injury and got to the hospital the next day, mine only called because I told them I was already released. Elliot doesn't know any of this, because I know if I told him you'd know and you'd make a huge fuss about it." Ana studied his face and tried to find any trace of anger or other negative reaction from him when she said the last part about him.

"So is that why you haven't replied?" He asked and she nodded. She was waiting for him to scold her, but what she got was something entirely out of her imagination. He cupped her cheeks and gave her an endearing kiss. "I will not make a big deal out of this, I promise." He said, touching his forehead with hers. His promise surprised her not only a little, but very much.

"Say what?"

"I said it once and I will not say it again." He smiled teasingly. "You heard me."

"That's not like you."

"But that's how you want me to react isn't it?" He asked, a little insecure about his decision.

"Yes." She grinned. "Since you behaved," she wanted to keep him in his good mood, "I will answer your second question."

"Took you long enough." He rolled his eyes.

"What have I said about rolling your eyes." She mocked him playfully.

He pretended to think, but when he turned back to her, he didn't give her a verbal respond, but instead, he suddenly tugged on her arms and spun her around, trapping her against his body and his desk.

"What have I said about mocking me." He retorted, using the same tone.

"You've never said anything like that." She pointed out.

"True." He yielded and she smirked. "Now tell me." He demanded. She was now trapped, he had his palms placed at her two sides and his face only inches apart from hers.

She bit her lip to prevent her from smiling.

"Now, what have I said about biting that lip?" His body reacted the same as they used to when she did that. She let go of her bottom lip and let out a giggle. "I said those lips are mine to bit and kiss." He said seriously, but his eyes were still shinning with humor.

Ana laughed at his act, then turned serious suddenly. "Do you want my answer or not? Because I will not allow you to stalk me." Her eyes gave away her facade, although Christian played along, they both know that they were just fooling around.

"Tell me then. Quote, 'enlighten me then'." He quoted her from the first night they spent together at the Heathman Hotel suite. She snickered, trying to hide her face from embarrassment, although she was unsure why she was embarrassed.

"I'm going to New York, then to my mom's, then to my dad's, and then back here. That tells you where." She said in a rush. "I'm going back to New York to check on Kate, I am telling Elliot today. And I have to pay a visit to my parents, because, well, there's really no reason." She finished explaining everything vaguely.

• • •

"Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?" The playful Christian surfaced, emerging from the serious side.

"Oh you know, I got jealous and decided to tie her up and gag her and beat her up, you know, kidnapped her." Seeing the playful him made Ana heaved out a sigh. She started to laugh at his horror stricken face.

"I never know you have these thoughts, my sweet girl. Though, I do hope you'd never have to do that to anyone." He pulled her in for a tight embrace.

• • •

When Ana finally got back to the town, well, the city and settled down at work, she allowed herself to follow her heart completely. Going around the country visiting relatives and friends really helped. They would always be interested in your love life, and whenever you sounded a little unsure about someone, they'd always pretended to be very experienced and feed you tons of advise that would never work in real life. However, only one thing may work, and that was the phrase, _just follow your heart_.

"You promised that you'd let me do what I want as long as I don't endanger myself didn't you?" Ana once went to her boyfriend, whom she had moved in with.

"That doesn't sound good, but yes." Christian looked up from his laptop. Ana's the only person that was allowed to interrupt him at any time she wanted, and he would only drop anything just for her.

"I am going out with my friends from college tonight. There are people from both genders. Jose will be there, Kate most likely will also be there." She informed him, knowing that he would want these kinds of information.

"Sawyer can go with you." He said, agreeing to her plan and was glad that she told him in such detail.

"Uh…" She stuttered. "I came to you because I'm here to ask to not have any security." She requested in a small voice, as if he would explode like a volcano if she lifted her voice just a teeny little bit. He frowned, and that was exactly the reaction she was expecting. "You may track my phone and do a background search, but you cannot ruin my night. I will go there myself, but I will allow you to send someone to come pick me up." His frown deepened.

"Ana." He started in a stern scolding tone.

"Christian, I know that you worry about my safety, but I will be fine. They don't know who my boyfriend is and they know nothing about me. Why can't I just be like a normal girl that is going out on a girls night out with my friends?" She questioned.

"You know I hate not knowing right?" Ana nodded. "So just let Sawyer accompany you." He almost pleaded.

"I feel like I am begging my father to let me out." She complained mildly, only meaning it as a joke. Luckily, he took it well. "Fine, how about this." She suggested. "I will let you come and pick me up, and I will let you and your security team keep an eye on me from distance, and I mean it as remotely."

"I'm glad you didn't use the word surveillance." He smiled, an utter surprise to her.

"Wait, so you agreed?" She asked, not believing that persuading him could be this easy sometimes. He nodded. Ana squealed, skipping into his office and straddled on his lap, grabbing his face and kissed him fiercely.

• • •

"Kate! Kate!" Ana shouted to her friend next to her in the bar that they were at. All of their other college friends were somewhere in it too. Jose was making his way towards the two girls. Kate had gotten better and was released from the hospital a few days after Ana got back to work in Seattle. "There's so much I want to tell you."

"May I have the honor to hear them as well Ana?" Jose's voice startled Ana, even though she saw him coming, but she was easily jumped.

"God, Jesus." Kate and Ana said at the same time, both reacting to different things. Kate commenting on Ana's reaction and Ana commenting on Jose's action.

"First thing first." Ana said, cutting Jose and Kate off. "Have a shot." She said, handing him a glass.

That was the most memorable night for Ana. She didn't get drunk and she had a lot of fun with her two very close friends. She just wished the night could extend. It was a shame that it was only a get-together thing, the group of people promised to find another time to meet again and get wasted. Ana agreed, finally getting all the fun that a teenager was supposed to have.

When they all gathered out side the pub, some called Uber and some walked, some even called their boyfriend to come pick them up, most of the girls wanted to drive home, but they all had alcohol. In the end, everyone all found a way to get home and had announced it to the groups. When they realized that Ana had not yet tell anyone how she was getting home, they asked out of concern.

"Someone's picking me up." She said shortly and vaguely. "Don't worry about me."

"I can give you a lift. Where do you live?" A girl offered. Kate helped Ana decline them all and thanked them.

When half of them were gone, the rest were all the ones waiting for their Uber. Jose talked, he was the only one left that was more than tipsy. "I can take you home." He said, not even sure if he knew what he was doing.

"Oh, I don't think so." A voice that sounded ever so familiar to Kate and Jose rang beside Ana.

When Ana and Kate were too busy checking whether Jose was fine, Christian arrived in his R8, there was not a single security visible in sight.

Jose froze. The scene was a little deja vu to the three of them. Christian was still in his suit and tie, Ana secretly wonder if this man ever wears anything apart from those when he was in public.

"Hey." Ana greeted him softly.

"Hi." He said back, giving her a light peck on the lips.

When Kate and Jose's voice were gone from the crowd, the others quieted down. Kate was bidding Ana goodbye while Jose stood aside with a fear struck face, not knowing what to do.

"Wait, Ana, you told us that you don't have a boyfriend." A girl whined, she might be the one who drank the least, although not the most sober one.

"Who is he? He looked very very familiar." The most sober one took a step closer.

"He's just a normal human being just like you people, no need to examine him like a statue." Ana rescued Christian from the uncomfortable situation.

"Do we know him?" The most sober one bugged, Christian was already finding her annoying, he had no idea how Ana put up with her friends.

"You do, but he doesn't know you." Ana said, trying to dismiss them.

"What's his name?" The one who drank the least asked.

" _He_ is standing right next to me, why don't you ask him?" Ana said, sounding slight annoyed by all the inquiries.

"Shouldn't you be the one introducing him to us? It's rude not to introduce a friend to another friend isn't it?" The most sober one said.

"But isn't it rude to talk about someone behind their back, let along when they're right next to you?" Ana countered in an ironic voice. "Fine, he is Christian Grey." She said, getting everything out of the way, so that she could leave. "Done. You got his name and you've seen his face. Not once but twice." She added.

"Ana." The most sober one called when Ana turned to leave with Christian in tail. She turned around, telling her boyfriend to wait for her in the car.

"What?" She asked irritatedly, not even trying to suppress it for her friends' sake.

"Can I have an autograph?" She asked hopefully.

"No you idiot. He's a businessman, not a fucking celebrity." Ana snapped, ignoring her further protests. "Goodnight Kate. Night Jose." She called back to her best friends and waved at the others.

"Fucking hell." Ana cursed under her breath once she got into the car. "Those bitches." She muttered to herself, replaying the conversation in her mind.

"Thank you for rejecting a fan girl for me. I do hope you're not jealous." He said once he heard all the cussing coming from his innocent looking girlfriend, with a rare smile dancing on his lips.

"You heard?" She sighed, tossing her phone in her bag and throwing her bag in front of her. "Thank you for picking me up."

"It's funny how you're more annoyed than I am by your friends." He chuckled. "Once I see you vexed, I realized that being annoyed is absolutely useless around women."

"So you like to see me all worked up." She huffed.

"No, no." He declined quickly. "But I'd love to see you all worked up because of me."

"Oh trust me, that's all the time."

* * *

 **A/N: Just a one-shot. Enjoy, hope you liked it. Please review, favorite and follow.**

Second time attempting a Fifty Shades Trilogy one-shot, getting better each time - at least that's what I'm hoping.

 **Many of you liked the story _White Horse_ and even though I said it's a one-shot and a one chapter thing, but some asked for an update. I decided to write a sequel, which will be posted separately because I don't think it will be as good as the original. It will be up soon, I just cannot give an exact time. I wish to not disappoint you lot and not fail your support.**


End file.
